ryou on dope
by relentless
Summary: ryou gets doped up and does some wierd stuff
1. Default Chapter

Ryou: im friggin bored as hell!  
  
Yami: well than maybe you should go get some drugs or sumthin, hehehe that's just a joke in case you cant tell *looks over to Ryou just in time to see him run out the door* what the hell!?!?!*walks out door and into domino square only to find Ryou talking with some guy in a dark ally*  
  
Guy: you got the money?  
  
Ryou: you got the stuff?, cuz I got the money.  
  
Guy: here's the dope, now gimme the money.  
  
Ryou: ooooo, its all white and powdery*takes bag full of dope and leaves*  
  
Guy: hey where's my money bitch?!?!  
  
Ryou: oh go fuck a monkey!  
  
Guy: goddamnit, I got cheated out of drugs again!  
  
Yami: hey Ryou can I have some?  
  
Ryou: sure, here take a bag, now lets hurry up and get back to the game shop and take some of this shit!  
  
Yami: well then lets hurry up, oh wait my grandpas home, we cant go there.  
  
Ryou: sure we can, we just have to sneak in and be very quiet.  
  
Yami: good idea!, lets go.  
  
Ryou: ok be very quiet now*sneaks in back of game shop and runs up stairs quietly with Yami*  
  
Ryou: lets see what this shit can do!*takes some dope and starts giggling*  
  
Yami: whoa that even got Ryou laughing, damn this shit must be good*takes some dope and starts giggling*  
  
Ryou: hey lets go rape some big boobed bitches!  
  
Yami: yaaaaaa lets go!!*runs downstairs with Ryou followed closely behind*  
  
Grandpa: hey you two I didn't know you were home, how long have you been here?  
  
Yami: ummmm, this many minutes!*holds up middle fingers and starts giggling*  
  
Ryou: hahahahahahahahaha, now lets go rape some bitches!!*runs out door with Yami following*  
  
Girl#1: isn't it such a nice night?  
  
Girl#2: you're right, and good thing there aren't stupid drugged up guys around to mess it up.  
  
Ryou: here I come sexy bitch!!*runs strait into girl#1 and rips off her clothes in an instant*  
  
Yami: weeeee, c'mon sexy bitch!*runs into girl#2 and starts stripping her then squeezes her nipples and fingers her*  
  
Girl#2: ohhhhhh, do it more!!*starts screaming and moaning*  
  
Girl#1: ohhhhhh, I cant take it, it just hurts too much!  
  
Two hours later the two boys return to the game shop only to find grandpa sitting in a chair watching the news, which they happened to be on.  
  
Grandpa: hi boys ^__^ where did you two go last night?  
  
Ryou: shut the hell up old man!*shoots grandpa in head with dart gun he found in his pocket*  
  
Grandpa: are you two on drugs?!?!?  
  
Ryou: yup we most certainly are! ^__^ and you're dead bitch*pulls out .9mm caliber pistol and shoots Yami and grandpa in their heads* hahahaha now im the pharaoh bitch, heehee! *runs off to go do some more weird things while hes on dope* the end -  
  
^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ 


	2. mokuba and seto get ditched

News caster: Tonight on the channel 6 news a young boy at the age of about 15 is running around on a rampage through the city. He is demanding to see the Kaiba brothers immediately. Police seem to think that he is on drugs.  
  
Seto: Mokuba im going to see Ryou and see what he wants with me, I want you to stay here ok?  
  
Mokuba: wait a minute Seto Ryou wants to see the Kaiba BROTHERS, not just you!  
  
Seto: goddamnit Mokuba just shut the hell up and hurry down into the car!  
  
Mokuba: oke doke bitch! ^__^*runs right in front of Seto and out the door of Kaiba corp. and into Seto's car*  
  
Seto: geez that's one fast mother fucker*hops in car and sits down next to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: to domino square driver!  
  
Driver: mwahahaha, I have lured you both into my shitty trap!*starts driving crazily away from domino into the country*  
  
Seto: what the fuck!, goddamnit!, who the hell are you?!?!?!  
  
Driver: im Ryou fucking Bakura bitch!!*stops car in middle of street*  
  
Seto and Mokuba: what in gods name do you want with us you filthy bastard?!?!  
  
Ryou: your clothes, give them to me.  
  
Mokuba and Seto: fuck no!  
  
Ryou: give me your damn clothes or ill fucking shoot you!!*pulls out pistol again*  
  
Seto: damn he's got us there, Mokuba take off your clothes and give them to him.*takes off clothes and gives them to Ryou, as does Mokuba*  
  
Ryou: now get out of the car damnit!  
  
Mokuba and Seto: why would you want us to do that?  
  
Ryou:*giggles* because I have some special plans for you two, now get out there damnit!!  
  
Mokuba: oh boy I love surprises!*Mokuba runs out of the car and into the woods only to find Yami's dead body along with grandpas dead body* this is our big surprise, this don't look so great, this is shit!  
  
Seto: oh boy Yami's dead, now I can finally be the best duelist ever!  
  
Ryou: not without your deck!*shows Seto his deck and finds a blue eyes* oh look at this nice shiny card, it would be a shame if I ripped it up wouldn't it?  
  
Seto: nooooo that's my blue eyes!  
  
Ryou: mwahahaha*rips card in half and pisses on it*  
  
Seto: oh wait I still have two more, haha pussy bitch!!  
  
Ryou: why in Ra's name would you have three of the same fucking shitty card!?!?!*finds other two and rips them in half and pisses on them too* haha who's the pussy bitch now?!?!  
  
Seto: damnit I shouldn't have said I had two more, fuckin hell!!  
  
Ryou: bye bye bitch!!*hops in car and drives back to game shop and finds Malik* your dirty deed is done bitch, now can we go rape some big boobed bitches?!?!  
  
Malik: sure lets go, but first I have a question, what will the Kaiba brothers do in the middle of the country, rape bears?,*both start giggling* heehee, now lets go rape some big boobed bitches!!*both run out door and into park screaming we want whore we want whores, now!!!  
  
Whore#1: you want sex or just some easy lovin?  
  
Whore#2: ya witch one ya want?  
  
Malik and Ryou: neither we want hardcore sex!*giggling again* heehee  
  
Whores#1 and 2: oke doke bitches!  
  
!!!@@!!! And the story stops there for now, but they really do like this dope shit  
  
Ryou: fuck you damnit! I aint gunna take this shit from you ill friggin banish you to my moms ass!  
  
Me: whoa there Ryou, calm down you've had too much dope!  
  
Malik: im gunna go rape Mai now cya later.. go to hell Yami!  
  
Ryou: ok then ill be going to rape tea, heehee I like tea she sexy.... oh and Seto blue eyes sucks and skull servant kicks ass bitch!!  
  
- the end - 


End file.
